historicafandomcom-20200222-history
First Urbini government
The First Urbini government was the ministry of Prime Minister of Italy Nicola Urbini, which lasted from April 2021 to November 2021. It succeeded the Third Zefarelli government, and it was formed as a coalition of the Five Star Movement, the Italian Left, and the Democratic Revolutionary Party of Italy. It was succeeded by the Second Urbini government. History Formation In early 2021, the Italian Chamber of Deputies held another election after the Democratic Revolutionary Party of Italy (PRD) successfully initiated a vote of no-confidence against the Lega Nord-led Third Zefarelli government of Michele Zefarelli. Lega Nord lost a seat to the PRD list, and, within weeks of the election, Forza Italia MP Rosa Nuccio was bribed into joining the PRD and the openly corrupt Lega MP Luciana Herreri's vote was bought by the PRD. The new Chamber of Deputies then decided to vote on a new Prime Minister, and, with the help of right-wing dissenters such as Lega deputy Luciana Herreri, Forza Italia deputy Luigi Vizzioni, and Democratic Party of Italy deputy Giuseppe Nardello, the left was able to elect Leader of the Opposition Nicola Urbini as the new Prime Minister in a vote of 22-16. Legislation In the first vote held by Urbini's government, the housing tax was abolished by a vote of 20-13 with 4 abstentions, with the right generally supporting its abolition, as did the majority of M5S. The next week, the Chamber also narrowly voted to approve a school bus tax in a vote of 20-18 with one abstention. The new government voted to improve hospitals over the police in a vote of 22-14, voted down the land tax by a margin of 21-7 with 8 abstentions, voted to keep retirement homes by a margin of 36-1, approved primary education by a margin of 30-6 with 3 abstentions, voted to approve public libraries in a vote of 34-2 with 1 abstention, voted to keep road maintenance in a vote of 18-14 with 6 abstentions (a vote which was done without PRD deputy Ignazio Bandero, who sadly passed away), voted to approve party funding in a vote of 23-11 with 5 abstentions, and voted to continue the 2019 Anti-Mafia Commission in a vote of 37-2 with 1 abstention (with PRD deputy Rosa Nuccio and Lega deputy Carlo Gerlandi voting to abolish it). Election In November 2021, the new elections were held, and the election results came as a shock to many. The PRD became the largest party in the Chamber with 9 seats and 22.58% of the vote; after them came M5S and the PD with 8 seats each, FI and LN with 6 seats each, and SI with just 3 seats. However, when it came time to choose a Prime Minister, every non-PRD politician (with the exception of PD deputies Michele Legnani and Nardello) voted for Urbini to continue his government; the Chamber voted for Urbini over PRD leader Giacomo Zerilli by a margin of 28-11. Thus, the Second Urbini government was formed. Assessment The First Urbini government, initially highly anticipated and well-received, was a disappointment for the left and a defeat for the right. While Lega Nord was now out of power, the PRD ironically discovered that its former enemies were better economic allies than the populist M5S, which began its administration by abolishing the housing tax. The next week, the Chamber agreed to a school bus tax, but it voted down a land tax proposal; its new taxes were in the wrong area, and its voted-down or voted-out taxes were the important ones. This led to the PRD becoming the main opposition party, but the M5S government survived with support from every other party, who had no desire to see the left-wing PRD rise to power. Category:Italian governments